gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari F2007
|engine = Scuderia Ferrari Tipo 056 engine |displacement = 2398 cc |torque = |aspiration = NA |power = 700 HP |pp = 878 PP |length = 4545 mm |width = 1796 mm |height = 959 mm |0-60 = |gt5type = , |weight = (including water, lubricant, and driver) }} The Ferrari F2007 is a Race car produced by Ferrari. It only appears in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo PSP, and Gran Turismo 5. As being featured on the Gran Turismo 6 car list, the F2007 did not appear in the release of the game, possibly due to licensing issues. In the 2007 F1 season, the F2007 was driven by Brazilian driver Felipe Massa (#5) and Finnish driver Kimi Räikkönen (#6). Massa finished 4th in the Driver's Championship while Räikkönen went on the win the world championship. Additionally, Scuderia Ferrari also won the Constructor's Championship. Colors Excluding car number variations, two colors are available for this car, both of which are unnamed in the games: *Red *Dark Red In-game description This description is taken from the description page in GT5. It is transcluded from here. Acquisition GT5P This car can be bought from Ferrari dealership for 2,000,000 Credits. GTPSP This car may appear randomly from dealerships and cost 8,000,000 Credits. GT5 As a premium car, the Ferrari F2007 can be purchased from Ferrari dealership for 12,500,000 Credits. It can also be acquired using a Level 24 ticket. With the Level 24 ticket, the car has a chance of 1/3 (33% of probability) to come as a prize car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only, unless purchased from Online Car Dealership. Trivia *This car is the first licensed Formula One car in Gran Turismo series. ** This is one of four Licensed Formula 1 cars in the series, the others being the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017, Ferrari F10 and Lotus 97T *It's one of the fastest cars in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and Gran Turismo 5, and it can easily overtake other cars due to its acceleration. **It is also the only Ferrari F1 car in Gran Turismo 5 to have an alternate color scheme. ***Due to reasons never disclosed by Polyphony Digital (most likely licensing issues), the Ferrari F2007 cannot be used in A-Spec or B-spec modes (even if regulations accept any car), and can only be used in one-make races. *In GT5, the Standard version of this car, importable from GTPSP, has a Martini logo on the nose cone (Martini is an Italian alcohol brand). The logo was quietly removed in Update 2.15, probably to remain consistent with the Lancia Delta rally cars (which censored the Martini logos), and to comply with international alcohol advertising laws. *The Marlboro barcode is replaced by a red space on the car, probably due to the subliminal advertising controversy. **Texture files in GT PSP does include the Marlboro barcodes, although they are left unused for reasons above.Gran Turismo (PlayStation Portable) on The Cutting Room Floor In addition, car thumbnail files within GT5 Prologue also contain images for both barcode and no-barcode versions of the car, each stored separately for Massa and Räikkönen versions.Gran Turismo 5 Prologue on The Cutting Room Floor *This is the only car in GT5 Prologue to have showroom glitches such as the colors cutting inside the car’s body. *While both Massa (#5) and Räikkönen (#6) versions of the car are available in GT5 Prologue and GT5, only the Räikkönen version is available in GT PSP. ** In addition, it was planned that both Massa and Räikkönen variants were going to be separate cars, rather than being chosen as car colors. *Under certain conditions in GT PSP, it is possible to have an AI race featuring the F2007 against the Formula Gran Turismo. Pictures Ferrari F2007 (GT PSP).jpg|The Ferrari F2007 as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. Ferrari_F2007_(Standard,_Glitched).jpg|The Standard version of the Ferrari F2007 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. As stated above, the nose cone has a Martini logo, but there are other differences, such as the absence of the TV pod. Also, in early versions of the game, the driver's position on the car appears to be higher than usual, and as a result the car had glitched seatbelts, which partially ran through the engine cover. Ferrari_F2007_(Standard,_Fixed).jpg|The driver's position was lowered in later versions, thus fixing the glitched seatbelts. The Martini logo originally remained on the car. Ferrari_F2007_(Standard,_2.15).jpg|However, as stated above, the Martini logo was removed with the release of Update 2.15, to avoid possible controversies. Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:Ferrari Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Formula Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:F1 winners Category:Level 24 Cars